


Glee Wolf (working title)

by photography_nerd13



Series: Glee/ Teen Wolf Crossover [2]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Endgame Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, F/M, M/M, Werewolf Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photography_nerd13/pseuds/photography_nerd13
Summary: Kurt Hummel has a secret. He is a werewolf, a member of the Hale Pack in California. His boyfriend has no idea, and it gets harder to keep his secret when a member of the local pack starts flirting with him at school.I have never seen Teen Wolf. All I know about it is through Tumblr and the wiki page. As long as you're vaguely aware of the premise of Glee and Teen Wolf, you'll be able to read this story. If you want more backstory on this, please reference the other story in this series.





	Glee Wolf (working title)

Kurt Hummel sat in the coffee shop, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive for their date. His boyfriend. Who would have thought that he would have a boyfriend before he left Ohio? Especially considering his track record with boys in this town?   
Before Blaine’s epiphany of feelings for Kurt, Kurt had lousy luck in the romance department. It had started in his first year of high school with his train wreck of a crush on Finn Hudson, star quarterback of the McKinley High football team. The football player had been part of the dumpster tosses, with most of his team, but Finn had always stood to the sidelines and held Kurt’s bag or jacket. Kurt, in an attempt to give himself some warning of the football players approach, had started keeping his senses open. This did help him, occasionally, but more often than not they blocked his approach to the school, making the dumpster toss inevitable. Often times, Kurt smelled longing and regret from the group – it was hard to pick out from the general satisfaction and sweat that the team usually reeked of. Kurt assumed that these emotions came from Finn, since he was the only one Kurt could imagine feeling regret for his actions. This is what prompted Kurt to have some fairly ridiculous White Knight fantasies, and a massive crush on Finn. This crush continued into sophomore year, but ground to a halt in the first Glee club practice when he smelt Finn’s longing and lust every time Rachel sang. It was a bit nauseating, especially when he smelled Rachel’s returned lust.   
Kurt gave up on having a boyfriend in high school at that point. No other boy even hinted at being gay or bisexual; and he had no interest in dealing with someone closeted, not when he himself almost kept in the closet for high school. Thankfully, years of therapy not only helped with the nightmares and survivors guilt, but it also helped with coming out to his father when he turned 13. Kurt focused on becoming at least friendly with Finn; it slightly backfired when Finn realized that Kurt was the reason his mother was dating again. How was Kurt to know the nurse at the PTA meeting that his father never had the courage to approach was Finn’s mother? They looked nothing alike!  
Junior year didn’t start any better, romantically, for him. The bullying had gotten worse, spearheaded by Karofsky and Azimo, and escalated far beyond what Kurt knew how to deal with. He was afraid to retaliate, in fear of overpowering a punch and exposing himself as something other than a frail human. And then Karofsky kissed him in the locker room. He smelled the larger teen’s lust and longing and anger, and was absolutely terrified as to what could happen – alone, in a locker room, with someone far bigger than him physically. Instinct kicked in- he shoved Karofsky away and fled. He didn’t look back. His first kissed was followed by death threats, and then a transfer to Dalton Academy. Even his initial “relationship” with Blaine was less than ideal! Kurt had a major crush on him, but Blaine showed no interest other than friendship until he requested they duet together. And now, at the beginning of his final summer as a high school student, Kurt actually had a boyfriend. They were hardly serious yet – they’d only managed a handful of dates since Regionals, and those were barely different than their usual friendly hang outs. Kurt hoped things would become more serious over the summer; he felt bad that Blaine knew next to nothing about his family and his past, but it was difficult to open up about those things. His therapist said he would likely have trust issues for years, considering the circumstances of the fire. They had gotten better, thankfully, but he was still leery to trust anyone with information about his family.   
Kurt was brought out of his thoughts by Blaine calling out to him from the entrance of the café. He waved him over, grinning. Blaine gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before sitting down with his coffee cup. The younger teenager was grinning widely. “What’s got you so happy?”  
Blaine blushed. “I just realized something on the way over here today. I love you.”   
Kurt tried not to gape at him; he was shocked. “Oh.” Blaine’s face crumpled. Kurt tried to salvage the situation (but they’ve only been official for 2 months! How does Blaine go from “just friends” to in love in two months??). “Blaine… I love spending time with you,” he started. “I just… I think its too soon for me to say that back. Not yet.”   
Blaine nodded, but his jovial mood was long gone. He plastered a fake smile on. “Well, what are your plans for the summer?”   
Kurt sighed in relief for a change of topic. “I’m probably going to help my dad out at the shop. We lost a mechanic last week, so he’s a bit short-staffed. We’re planning on going on some college tours on the west coast once he gets someone hired to replace them. What about you?”  
Blaine was frowning again. “West coast? I thought your dream was New York City? Juliard or NYADA?”  
Kurt shook his head, a bit ashamed of himself for not correcting him the first time this subject came up. “Musical theatre is a nice dream, but that’s all its ever been for me – a pipe dream. I think if I tried to make a living off singing and theatre I’d start to no longer enjoy it. Besides, it’s hardly a cheap degree, let alone a cost efficient college path. If I really wanted to do musical theatre, I could just as easily go somewhere far less expensive. I’m primarily touring schools in California, and a couple in Ohio.”   
Blaine frowned down at his coffee. “I guess we never really talked about long term goals, did we? Just pipe dreams. What do you want to major in?”   
Kurt was interrupted by Mercedes and Sam arriving before he could answer. The topic was dropped for more light-hearted discussions around the other couple, but Kurt knew he couldn’t avoid this discussion with Blaine forever.   
Blaine, however, didn’t seem to get that memo. After that coffee date, the Warbler was continually busy, always having to dash off from their brief dates. They only talked at length over the phone – and it never seemed right, to Kurt, to have serious discussions over the phone. Kurt was also distracted by the news that in the next month, they would be able to take Peter home from the rehabilitation center: he was finally stable and aware enough that they felt he could recover better at home. Kurt was, to say the least, ecstatic. He’d been researching pack laws, something Alpha Wakefield was happy to provide his library for, and he’d finally found the loophole he needed to get away from their piss-poor absentee alpha. The timing couldn’t be better.   
Kurt canceled his upcoming date with Blaine; he had to get Peter’s new room ready. Between the four Hummel-Hudsons, they were able to get the formal dining room that the never used converted into a fairly comfortable bedroom; this meant the only stairs they’d have to maneuver around would be the two front steps into the house itself. Or at least, that’s what they thought. Kurt arrived home, mere days before being able to get Peter out of the hospital, to find the teenagers of the Wakefield pack in front of his house. He, as usual, was the first one home. “What’s going on?”  
Trent stepped forward, smiling. “My dad told me that Peter was getting better, and you were going to be able to bring him home. I know its not a lot, but we wanted to do something to help you out.” As one, the teenagers stepped aside, allowing Kurt to see the simple, but oh so helpful, ramp that now graced the front of his house. “We put one on the back door – OOF.” Kurt, who was normally not affectionate, tackled Trent into a hug.   
“Thank you guys, so so much. This is going to make it so much easier to bring him home.” He discreetly wiped away tears, hugging them all. That one action made it infinitely easier for Kurt to go through with his decision.   
Kurt arranged a meeting with Trent’s father, Alpha Wakefield, for the next day. It meant cancelling on Blaine again, but he didn’t really care about that. This was more important. The Alpha welcomed him into his study, shutting the door. “How are you doing Kurt? You get to move Peter in tomorrow, don’t you?  
He nodded. “Yes sir. We’re all very ready to have him out of the hospital.” He took a deep breath. “Alpha Wakefield, I have a request to make.” He began formally, wanting to get the difficult part out of the way. He waited to continue until the man nodded. “You have welcomed us as pack allies since before I was even born; you’ve helped us far more than any pack treaty would enforce. You have helped me as an Alpha should help its beta, and done the same with my uncle. My own alpha, Laura Hale, has not contacted myself or my packmate in three years. She has left no way for us to contact her in times of need, and has never reached out to restart contact. Additionally, while she inherited the pack and the alpha role from her mother, and therefore our pack bonds, she never affirmed us as her betas. As such, myself and my pack mate have been essentially abandoned, left to become Omegas.” He paused, wanting to make sure he got the wording right. “I would be honored to call you my Alpha, as I have considered you to be my acting alpha for many years. I speak on behalf of my uncle, my pack mate Peter Hale. He would be honored to call you his alpha. He is unwell, and cannot plead his own case. I plead it for him, with his consent.” As tradition dictated, he bowed his head, waiting for the Alpha’s response.  
Charles grinned. “I would be honored to have you and your packmate join the Wakefield Pack. I acknowledge and concur that Laura Hale has effectively abandoned you both. I will gladly accept you both into our pack.”   
Kurt looked up, grinning widely in relief. Charles stood, and pulled him into a hug. “Welcome to the pack, kiddo. When do you want to do the official binding?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to format on this site. Help?


End file.
